


May

by Nanika67



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge (2017) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen!Gabriel, Gabriel is a show off, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sam is a Little Shit, gabriel is a cuddle bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Morning RunsThe brunette looked at his angel and burst into laughter again. Shaky hands dug around till Sam found his phone and the hunter snickered as he held it up. “Don’t you dare,” Gabriel glowered as he heard the clicks of a photo being taken.





	May

**Author's Note:**

> Statement Prompt:  
> He looked at me. His hair was a mess, and in the bright morning sunlight he looked more handsome and human than I’d ever seen him.
> 
> Dialog Prompt:  
> “Stop laughing and help me out of this trashcan. I think my foot is stuck in a coffee cup.”

Some would think that after all this time, Sam Winchester would learn to sleep in and enjoy being lazy on a Saturday morning. Sunlight was filtering in through tacky window curtains as the hunter woke up with a satisfied yawn.

Looking over at his so called, personal bed warmer, Sam fondly admired his view as he lovingly stroke golden hair. Gabriel’s hair was a mess and in the bright morning sunlight, he looked more handsome and human than Sam had ever seen him.

The ex angel’s lips would part as drool dribbles down his mouth, sometimes little snores slip out that sound more like purrs at time, but Gabriel furiously denies it everytime Sam asks. You would think Heaven’s deadliest weapon would knock you out of bed, but the blonde is actually the biggest cuddle bear Sam has ever met.

It doesn’t matter what position they are in when they go to bed, the hunter will always wake up to the ex angel sticking to him like a octopus. Gabriel always nuzzles Sam’s neck and clings to the man like glue when he’s extremely sleepy and the hunter decided to just roll with it after awhile.

It’s things like how Gabriel has the cutest bird nest in the morning which makes waking up early for Sam completely worth it. The hunter watched Gabriel cling to his waist for a little while longer before attempting to pry the hands off with no success. “Come on Sunshine, it’s morning time.” Sam cooed in the blonde’s ear as he tried failed to get his boyfriend out of bed.

“Nooo, ten more minutes Sammy.” Gabriel buried his face in Sam’s chest as he clung tightly to the covers being ripped from him. “Come on, up we go Gabe. Rise and shine-Gabriel!”

Sam almost hit the roof at the feeling of invading hands groping his butt and gazed at his lover with a unamused look. Gabe showed no shame as he gave another squeeze while smirking. “We don’t haaaave to go Samich. We could just stay in this bed, together, alone.”

The ex angel was taken by surprise when suddenly he felt himself lifted into warm arms. Before the blonde could question what Sam was doing, he found himself in the bathtub. Realization came over him and he scrambled to get out, but he wasn’t fast enough and soon was sprayed with water.

After Gabriel managed to turn the water off, he gave his boyfriend the best glare he could muster which wasn’t effective consider how he couldn’t stop the smile on his face. The ex angel dried off and after a distracting breakfast, by Sam eating strawberries, the two were ready to go.

Leaving the ugly motel behind, the two began their jog in the nearby park which currently was empty except for nature’s residents. Sam laughed as Gabriel chased a squirrel after the blonde was hit multiple times with acorns during their run. The two enjoyed their time in the park and Sam was comfortable just watching his boyfriend do twirls and run backwards in front of him.

A day where Gabriel doesn’t show off around Sam is a day the blonde is sick. It’s not like Sam minds the tricks, the hunter finds it somewhat endearing that the former angel still desires to show all of himself around Sam.

Sam was so busy with his musing that he forgot to warn Gabriel about the trashcan right behind him until it was too late. The blonde sat in the trash can with a pout as he crossed his arms while Sam was bent over with laughter. “Way to be a good boyfriend and warn me Sasquatch.

The brunette looked at his angel and burst into laughter again. Shaky hands dug around till Sam found his phone and the hunter snickered as he held it up. “Don’t you dare,” Gabriel glowered as he heard the clicks of a photo being taken.

 

“Stop laughing and help me out of this trashcan you twatwaffle, I think my foot is stuck in a coffee cup.”

Gabriel made grabby motions with his hands and Sam laughed as he finally went over to help his boyfriend. “You’re a idiot.” The hunter smiles fondly as he kissed his angel’s head.

“Yea, but I’m your idiot.” Gabriel leaned up to properly kiss his lover.


End file.
